Un último beso
by WiOvIx
Summary: Después de casi 10 años de matrimonio, Ami se siente sola y abandonada. Su esposo la ignora la mayor parte del tiempo, obligandola a pasar tardes y noches enteras completamente sola. Una noche en particular, decide salir a tomar una copa y un inesperado reencuentro con un compañero de la universidad puede cambiarle por completo la vida.
1. Chapter 1

¡Estoy de vuelta!  
Aunque sigo sin actualizar las historias que en verdad les interesan, pero esta idea surgió repentinamente ayer por la noche... y me dormí casi a las 5 de la madrugada escribiendola.

Espero que les guste, es un poco inesperado el cambio en mis personajes usuales...

Originalmente, esta historia iba a ser un One-Shot... pero se me ocurrió otra pequeña idea para continuar un capítulo más y ya.  
Pero eso será decisión suya.

 **Nota importante:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Ami Mizuno, la joven y prestigiosa doctora de 32 años, terminaba de escribir sus notas para la conferencia que daría la siguiente semana en la Universidad de Boston.

Había conseguido su título algunos años atrás, y ahora trabajaba en el mejor hospital privado de la ciudad. A pesar de ser la más joven del equipo de trabajo, siempre había sobresalido por ser brillante y dedicada en lo que hacía. Al igual que cuando cursaba la carrera en la universidad.

Todo un ejemplo a seguir. O al menos eso se repetía todos los días; que había llegado hasta donde estaba por sus méritos y su inteligencia, y no por el nombre que aceptó junto con el hermoso anillo que usaba en la mano izquierda.

Respiró hondo y acomodó las hojas dentro de un folder para revisarlos esa misma noche y los guardo en su bolso que servía también como maletín.

Se levantó del asiento con cuidado y se quitó la bata blanca para después colgarla en el perchero que tenía detrás de su escritorio. Tomó su abrigo y su maletín y salió de su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Amaba su trabajo, y estaba consciente de que pasaba más horas en el hospital de las que su contrato requería, pero nadie podía convencerla de dejar de hacerlo.

Salió por el pasillo y se despidió de las chicas de recepción y de uno de sus colegas que acababa de llegar a reemplazar su turno, siempre ignorando el brillo de su mano izquierda.

Subió al elevador y se recargó en la pared de mala gana.

Ami se sentía infeliz. Era viernes por la noche y estaba segura de que, una vez más, estaría sola. Por lo general salía con Michiru y Haruka en noches como estas, pero la pareja estaba ocupada en un largo viaje por una importante carrera en la que Haruka competiría. No había visto a Serena ni a Minako desde que se aceptó trabajar en el hospital, y Rei y Lita se habían mudado años atrás.

Salió del hospital y vio el lujoso auto negro que esperaba por ella cerca de la entrada principal. El conductor con su impecable traje, recargado en la puerta del auto esperando por ella pacientemente.

Rodó los ojos cuando el hombre se separó del auto y, sin darle importancia, comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del hospital para llamar a un taxi. Ignorando al hombre que intentaba acercarse a ella, evidentemente con la intención de detenerla.

-¨Señora Zoisite..¨- le llamó.

Ami se volvió a él bruscamente, dirigiéndole una fría mirada que hizo al hombre callar inmediatamente -¨Señorita Mizuno, si no lo recuerda¨- reprochó secamente.

-¨Si, perdone señora¨- dijo el hombre nerviosamente -¨por favor discúlpeme, creí que eso se reservaba para cuando estuviéramos en público¨.

Ami arrugó las cejas y señaló de mala gana a su alrededor, como si quisiera preguntarle al hombre dónde creía que se encontraban, y si aquello no era considerado como un lugar público.

-¨Se-Señorita Mizuno¨- se corrigió el hombre en voz baja, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no molestarla más -¨tengo indicaciones de que espere por usted y la lleve de vuelta a su residencia, estoy seguro que el Señor Zoisite no se alegraría de saber que tomó el transporte público, sobre todo una mujer con la clase social como la de usted¨.

-¨Soy una persona común y corriente, Señor Reis¨- dijo secamente, notando la evidente sorpresa en el rostro del hombre al escucharle decir su nombre. Como si no pudiera recordarlo solo por ser un empleado, y continuó -¨que mi esposo sea un hombre poderoso no significa que tenga que cambiar mi estilo de vida¨- hizo una pausa y respiró hondo -¨he tomado el transporte público toda mi vida. Y si eso es lo único que le preocupa al Señor Zoisite, que no vean a su esposa en transporte público, entonces no me interesa lo que le preocupe. Sí en verdad se preocupara por mí no…¨- apretó los labios bruscamente al percatarse de que no era el lugar, ni mucho menos la persona adecuada para desahogarse.

-¨Tan solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Señorita Mizuno¨- dijo el hombre en una suplicante voz baja -¨por favor, tengo una familia, no puedo perder mi empleo¨.

Ami respiró hondo y masajeó suavemente su frente -¨está bien¨- dijo al fin, dirigiendo una fría mirada al hombre y fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa -¨pero por favor que esto no vuelva a suceder¨.

-¨Por supuesto que no¨- dijo el hombre tranquilamente, mientras caminaban en dirección al elegante auto negro.

-¨Gracias¨- dijo cuando el hombre abrió la puerta para ella y subió al asiento trasero, acomodando su bolso junto a ella y abrochando su cinturón de seguridad mientras el hombre subía al asiento del conductor.

Ami volvió a respirar hondo y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse. Era la primera vez que perdía la compostura de aquella forma, y por más que intentaba convencerse de que no volvería a suceder, sabía que solo se estaba engañando. Pero su matrimonio se volvía cada vez más insoportable y se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos día con día.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar hondo. Izono Zoisite le había propuesto matrimonio el día de su graduación de la universidad, y Ami había aceptado con la condición de que esperaran hasta que ella también se graduara de la universidad. Después de todo, habían estado saliendo desde el tercer semestre que Ami cursó en la universidad y, para sorpresa de todos los que conocían a Ami, su relación había funcionado maravillosamente.

Casi no pasaban tiempo junto, pero disfrutaban de la compañía el uno del otro y aprovechaban cada pequeña oportunidad para ayudarse con los trabajos de la carrera. Incluso después de casarse, él había estado ocupado con el negocio familiar y ella completando sus prácticas en distintos hospitales y clínicas de la ciudad. Zoisite y su familia habían sido muy buenos con ella; pagaron por su carrera, su deuda de estudiante e incluso asegurándole un lugar privilegiado en los laboratorios Zoisite. Por supuesto que Ami rechazó la tentadora oferta, prefería tratar directamente con personas que con máquinas y experimentos. Además de que después de casarse, había mantenido su apellido para evitar que la vieran por su nombre y no por sus méritos. Ami quería triunfar por su propia cuenta y no por la fortuna y apellido de su esposo.

Fue hasta que terminó sus prácticas y llegaron las ofertas de trabajo que se dio cuenta que su matrimonio quizá no marchaba tan bien como creía. Nunca pasaban tiempo junto, nunca tenían actividades juntos... Sí, Ami sabía que era porque estaba ocupada con las interminables horas que pasaba en las clínicas y hospitales haciendo sus prácticas, pero ahora tenía un horario de trabajo casi fijo y aun así… pasaba interminables tardes sola, y lo que era peor, insoportables noches completamente sola en la habitación al final del pasillo, lejos de la habitación de su esposo.

Eran contadas las veces que habían compartido su cama en los casi 10 años de matrimonio. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que tuvieron una verdadera conversación en la que ninguno de los dos estuviera distraído con el trabajo, teléfono móvil o algún tipo de papeleo que necesitaban revisar. Sí, se veían por las mañanas antes de que cada uno saliera a su respectivo trabajo pero nunca coincidían a la hora del desayuno, y algunas tardes alcanzaba a verlo antes de que se encerrara en el estudio para terminar con su trabajo hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Y así, sola y abandonada, Ami se dedicó completamente a su trabajo. Solo tenía a Michiru que le hacía compañía cuando se sentía sola, y en verdad le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y Haruka, pero no se atrevía a contarle a la feliz pareja sobre su tormentoso matrimonio.

Y luego estaban también, Nephrite y Kunzite, los agradables compañeros de universidad de su esposo. Siempre le agradaron y no le molestaba que pasaran gran parte del día con él, pero Kunzite… Kunzite era otra historia.

Ami abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, dirigiendo su atención a la ventana del auto.

Jamás imaginó llegar a sentir celos, mucho menos del atractivo hombre de cabellera plateada. Pero es que casi todas las tardes, Kunzite llegaba a su mansión casi a la misma hora, aunque algunas veces acompañado de Nephrite. Y después de saludarla alegremente y entablar una corta conversación sobre su día y su trabajo en el hospital, Kunzite llamaba a la puerta del estudio de Zoisite y la puerta se abría casi instantáneamente para que entrara. Y aquello era algo que Ami nunca había logrado.

¿Cómo era que Malachite Kunzite tenía trato preferencial por encima de ella, que era su esposa? Aunque Ami tenía sus sospechas sobre ello…

Cuando Zoisite le propuso matrimonio, le aseguró que no sería una esposa trofeo. Que la respetaría por su inteligencia y su independencia, pero todas esas noches que desfiló de su brazo por todas esas fiestas y cenas de negocios la convencían de lo contrario. En esos eventos, Zoisite buscaba la forma de presumir lo afortunado que era de tener a su hermosa esposa y lo feliz y devoto que estaba con su relación aprovechando, también, para alabar sus logros como médico en un hospital privado.

Aquello siempre le hizo sentir que estaba atrapada en una extraña película donde debía ser la mejor actriz, donde su inteligencia y todo lo que había logrado se medían de la misma forma que se calificaba a los hombres que presumían de sus esposas de plástico con exuberantes y brillantes joyas adornando su cuerpo.

El auto se detuvo dentro de la propiedad, haciendo que Ami saliera de sus pensamientos.

Habían llegado a casa. Aunque ahora solo era el techo que había sobre su cabeza y el hombre con el que se había casado, tan solo lo compartía con ella.

Agradeció al hombre al bajar del auto, y entró a la mansión a toda prisa. Se dirigió a la pequeña habitación donde había acondicionado su oficina y dejó su maletín sobre al escritorio, justo al lado del portarretrato con su fotografía favorita.

Sonrió tristemente al tomarlo y analizarlo cuidadosamente. Habían tomado aquella fotografía durante su viaje de luna de miel a Las Bahamas. Los dos se veían tan felices en la playa… y Ami no pudo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió verdaderamente feliz, como lo hizo en aquel viaje.

-´Aquel verano que tomamos el crucero por el Caribe´- pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando el retrato de vuelta en su lugar sobre el escritorio. Su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente al recordar que Michiru y Haruka los habían acompañado en el crucero, además de Nephrite y Kunzite. Así que aquel viaje no contaba.

-´Y la noche en Paris que cenamos en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel´- pensó, suspirando tristemente al recordar que a la noche siguiente, mientras paseaban por el Río Sena, Zoisite había recibido una llamada de trabajo que termino por hacerle que olvidara por completo que Ami estaba con él.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que su esposo le dedicó unas horas de su día solo a ella?  
Tristemente, Ami comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez lo hizo.

Suspiró inquieta y salió de la habitación y… ahí estaba. Tranquilamente sentado en el comedor disfrutando de una copa de vino tinto. Ami caminó hasta él y se sentó en la silla junto a él.

Zoisite leía algo atentamente en la pantalla de su computadora portátil y, para sorpresa de Ami, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se percatara de su presencia.

-¨Hola Ami, ¿qué tal el trabajo?¨- preguntó, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la peliazul.

-¨Agotador. Pero al fin terminé mis notas para la conferencia¨.

-¨Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien¨- dijo el castaño debiendo de su copa de vino.

-¨¿Fin de semana ocupado?¨- preguntó la chica.

-¨Tan ocupado como siempre¨.

Ami esperó un poco a que dijera algo más, pero cuando no lo hizo tan solo suspiró fastidiada.  
-¨¿No podrías tomar un pequeño descanso y pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo?¨- preguntó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo sonar como una pregunta y no una súplica.

-¨Posiblemente¨- dijo el castaño sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su computador móvil -¨pero recibiré una importante llamada de negocios en una hora y no podría decirte cuánto tiempo me tomará¨.

-¨Por supuesto que no¨- bufó rodando los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos molesta -¨¿y qué tal si viajamos?¨.

-¨Ami, ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para eso¨.

-¨Lo sé¨- comenzó a decir -¨no tiene que ser un largo y elaborado viaje, podría ser un viaje de un solo día¨- hizo una pausa -¨está la casa en la playa de tus padres. Sería divertido, solos tú y yo relajándonos en la playa y…¨- dejó de hablar al notar que Zoisite seguía sin prestarle ni una gota de atención. -¨¿Sabes qué?¨- preguntó bruscamente, levantados de la mesa -¨olvídalo¨- terminó de decir, alejándose en dirección a su habitación.

Se detuvo unos instantes en el marco de la puerta y dirigió su mirada al castaño, quien parecía ni siquiera haber notado que se había levantado de la mesa abruptamente.

Ami entró a su habitación molesta y se lanzó sobre su cama. Giró su atención a la mesita junto a su cama y arrugó aún más las cejas al ver el reloj. Eran las 8 pm de un viernes en la noche y no tenía más planes que quedarse en su habitación molesta.

Se sentó sobre su cama y arrugó de nuevo las cejas a la vez que un inesperado aire de rebeldía se apoderaba de ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta, dejándola sobre su cama. Abrió el armario y buscó entre sus vestidos cuando, de pronto, se topó con aquel vestido azul marino que Minako le había regalado. El vestido más corto que había en su armario, con el ligeramente pronunciado escote al frente que realzaba su figura por completo.

Acomodó un poco su cabello y, viéndose fijamente en el espejo, se aplicó un poco de labial para realzar su _look._

Llamó un taxi desde su teléfono móvil y salió rápidamente de la mansión, sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse de Zoisite.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad. No era un lugar tan malo, pero definitivamente no era nada ostentoso comparado con los elegantes lugares a los que Zoisite la obligaba a frecuentar. En este lugar no había que preocuparse por las apariencias, ni mucho menos de encontrarse con algún personaje pretencioso que preferiría morir antes de ser visto en un lugar como ese. Por eso era el lugar perfecto para ella. Las bebidas eran perfectas, la vieja _rockola_ siempre tocaba la mejor música y el lugar nunca estaba lleno.

Ami entró tranquilamente al bar y se dirigió a la barra para tomar su lugar donde siempre lo hacía. Cerca de la acción, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no meterse en el camino de nadie. O al menos así lo veía ella. Se sentó en la barra y acomodó cuidadosamente la cadena de su pequeño bolso para pasarlo por detrás de su cuerpo, a la altura de su cadera. Se recargó un poco en la barra y sonrió para sí. Sabía que lucía bien, sobre todo con ese atrevido atuendo, y estaba segura que si se lo proponía podría conseguir al hombre que quisiera en ese mismo momento. Pero jamás se había atrevido a dar ese paso tan extremo.

Al terminar su tercer margarita, Ami se percató que comenzaba a intercambiar picaras miradas con un apuesto rubio que jugaba billar con un grupo de amigos. Dos tragos más y se atrevería a coquetear con él.

Llamó al _bartender_ rápidamente y ordenó dos _shots_ de tequila y un Daiquiri de fresa.

¡Al diablo con la sobriedad! Esta noche se trataba sobre ella.  
-´Nadie en ese lugar me conoce, y estoy segura que nadie correrá a contarle a Zoisite la forma tan irresponsable en la que estoy bebiendo´- rió para sí. Y justo acababa de terminar de decirse aquello cuando una figura un tanto familiar apareció en la entrada del bar.

Alto, increíblemente alto, impecable cabellera castaña oscura y aquella intensa mirada violácea.

Taiki Kou lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio en la facultad de medicina de la universidad… Arrogante, atractivo, derrochando sensualidad con aquella seriedad y, sobre todo, aquel maldito aire de superioridad que lo hacía lucir inalcanzable. Y esto, podía ser un problema para Ami.

Después de todo siempre se sintió extrañamente atraída a él, pero se había graduado y había desaparecido por completo de su vida. Y nunca tuvo una oportunidad con él de igual forma, así que había estado completamente feliz al comenzar a salir con Zoisite. Pero ahora estaba ahí, en un matrimonio fallido y lejos de estar sobria y ya nada parecía importarle.

Tomó de golpe uno de los _shots_ de tequila y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió dejar que la vida continuara.

Taiki miró a su alrededor desinteresadamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la mesa al fondo, en la esquina junto a la barra, y tenía que pasar junto a ella antes de llegar a aquella mesa. Aunque no parecía, le llamó la atención ver a una chica de cabellera azulada sentada en la barra, sobre todo aquel vestido azul marino que se abrazaba delicadamente a su cuerpo.

Ami lo veía de reojo mientras bebía de golpe su segundo _shot_ de tequila y acercó a sus labios el vaso con el daiquiri mientras esperaba a ver si Taiki se percataba de su presencia o no.

-¨¿Mizuno?¨.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa triunfante se volvió a él desinteresadamente, fingiendo cara de sorpresa -¨Taiki Kou, que sorpresa¨- dijo levantándose de su asiento y abrazándolo un poco más efusivamente de lo que le hubiera gustado. -¨¿Cómo has estado?¨- preguntó al separarse de él -¨ven, acompáñame¨- señaló el asiento vacío junto a ella -¨te invitaré un trago¨.

Taiki se sentó en silencio junto a ella, una extraña expresión en su rostro. -¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨- preguntó al fin.

-¨Bebiendo¨- dijo Ami disfrutando de su trago. El ron nunca había sido su licor favorito, pero la forma en que se mezclaba con lo cítrico de la fresa y el resto del azúcar hacía maravillas para ella en esos momentos.

El castaño arrugó las cejas y cuando el _bartender_ se acercó, ordenó una cerveza oscura.

-¨Tan serio como siempre, ¿no?¨ - dijo Ami sacudiendo la cabeza -¨de acuerdo, me gusta este lugar¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¨más agradable que aquellos ostentosos lugares a los que Zoisite me lleva. Aquí puedo sentarme tranquilamente y disfrutar de un trago. ¿Tú que haces aquí?¨.

-¨También me gusta este lugar¨- dijo tranquilamente, bebiendo su cerveza.

-¨Vaya, no te había visto desde la universidad¨- rió nerviosamente -¨¿qué tal el trabajo?¨.

-¨Abundante¨.

-¨¿Y tus hermanos?¨.

-¨Bien¨.

-¨No he visto a Seiya desde que se casó con Serena¨- sonrió.

-¨Hace un par de años¨- asintió con la cabeza.

-¨Ni siquiera fuiste a su boda¨.

-¨Tenía mucho trabajo¨.

-¨¿Y Yaten?¨.

-¨Ocupado, dirige su propia empresa¨.

-¨¿Casado?¨.

El castaño rio y negó con la cabeza -¨aún no¨.

-¨¿Y qué hay de ti, alguien especial en tu vida?¨.

Taiki arrugó un poco las cejas mientras terminaba su cerveza y la miró confundido.

Ami respiró hondo, quizá se había apresurado a hablar de ello.  
-¨Bueno, y aunque así fuera, no me lo dirías¨- se encogió de hombros -¨y no te preocupes por mí, estoy segura que puedo hablar por los dos cuando bebo un par de copas de más¨ - dijo terminando su daiquiri y llamó al _bartender_ golpeando la barra violentamente repetidas veces para llamar su atención lo más rápido posible -¨un desarmador¨- dijo con una dulce sonrisa -¨y que sea triple, por favor¨.

-¨Eso suena muy fuerte¨ - dijo el castaño con una débil sonrisa -¨¿estás celebrando algo?¨.

-¨Es viernes por la noche, tuve un día agotador y merezco un trago para relajarme¨- dijo cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra, haciendo que la tela de su diminuto vestido se levantara un poco y revelara aún más.

Taiki tragó saliva ignorando aquella acción rápidamente -¨¿Zoisite está de acuerdo con tu pequeña celebración?¨.

La chica arrugó las cejas molesta y se volvió a él -¨Zoisite no tiene por qué opinar, puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera¨.

El chico acomodó sus gafas y rió un poco -¨supongo que las cosas no andan bien¨- dijo, y por primera vez dirigió su atención a la mano izquierda de la chica y no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas al notar la ausencia de la argolla en su dedo.

-¨Es una larga historia¨- rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a su nueva bebida.

-¨No sabía que no seguían juntos¨.

-¨Aún estoy casada¨ - rodó los ojos y tomó la argolla de su bolso para mostrárselo.

El castaño alzó una ceja confundido y, al comprender lo que ocurría, sonrió sorprendido -¨¿planeas engañarlo?¨.

-¨No lo estoy planeando¨- bufó alarmada y sacudió la cabeza -¨pero si la situación se da¨- se encogió de hombros -¨no lo sé, supongo que solo quiero olvidarme de que perdí casi 10 años de mi vida con un hombre al que ni siquiera le importo¨.

-¨¿Tan mal?¨- preguntó el castaño alzando ambas cejas.

No estaba segura si era el alcohol, o la muestra de verdadera simpatía que parecía salir de él, pero por primera vez desde que se había percatado que las cosas no marchaban bien no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar. -¨Estoy tan cansada de estar casada con él¨- sollozó -¨ni siquiera siento que estoy casada. Lo veo a lo mucho 15 minutos al día, y pasa el resto del día con sus amigos. Sobre todo con Kunzite, y estoy harta de verlo llegar todos los días. Solo quiero alejarme de él, de todo esto y tener una oportunidad de empezar de cero y salir adelante¨.

Taiki sintió un poco de lastima al verla en aquel estado, y optó por tocar suavemente su hombro intentando consolarla. La peliazul continuó llorando y, no muy seguro de sí mismo, rodeó sus hombros y la acercó un poco a él para abrazarla ligeramente y ayudar a que se tranquilizara. Continuó acariciando sus hombros mientras lentamente dejaba de llorar en sus brazos.

-¨Lo siento, no debí desahogarme de esa forma¨- dijo al fin, una vez que logró retomar la calma -¨es solo que no tengo a alguien con quien hablar de esto en estos momentos¨.

-¨Descuida, está bien¨- dijo secamente el castaño, sin alejarla de él.

-¨Nos hiciste falta en la facultad cuando te graduaste, todos te extrañamos. Sobre todo extrañé charlar contigo después de clases¨- suspiró débilmente, relajándose un poco en la calidez de sus brazos. Si no hubiera bebido tanto, jamás habría confesado aquello, pero el alcohol y la inesperada explosión de emociones habían reducido sus inhibiciones casi por completo.

Taiki se quedó un silencio unos instantes -¨también te extrañé¨- dijo repentinamente, en voz baja.

Ami sintió su cuerpo entero tensarse inmediatamente y se alejó de él rápidamente para poder verlo a los ojos -¨¿qué dijiste?¨- preguntó, con un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¨También te extrañé¨- sonrió débilmente y se encogió de hombros -¨siempre nos entendimos bien¨.

Y así había sido, por eso siempre se sintió atraída a él. Y por eso siempre buscaba la oportunidad de charlar con él después de clases, y en cada oportunidad que tuviera. -¨¿Sabes? Pensé en invitarte a salir por un tiempo¨- rio nerviosamente -¨estaba segura que dirías que no¨- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Alzó ambas cejas sorprendido -¨no lo hubiera hecho¨- admitió.

Ami se giró a él rápidamente -¨¿estás hablando enserio?¨- preguntó con evidente sorpresa.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y, sin darse cuenta, observó detenidamente a la chica frente a él. Su cabello era más largo de que solía ser cuando estudiaban juntos, y su rostro aún más hermoso de lo que era años atrás. Y entonces bajó la mirada, dirigiendo su atención a cierto dedo de su mano izquierda y volvió a cruzar su mirada con la suya -¨¿quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo?¨- preguntó, sin poder detener las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca.

-¨¿Enserio?¨- preguntó Ami sorprendida -¨vaya, sí, claro¨- sonrió ligeramente.  
Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del bar tranquilamente, llamando a un taxi para ir a otro lugar.

Al poco tiempo se detuvieron frente a un enorme edificio, que debía ser el departamento del chico.

Subieron al último piso, donde estaba su _penthouse_ , y Taiki condujo a Ami hasta la sala para que se pusiera cómoda y fue a la cocina por una cerveza para él y un vaso con agua para ella.

Se sentó en el sillón junto a ella y comenzaron a charlar de antiguos compañeros de la universidad. De las noches que Ami salía con la pareja de lesbianas que se habían convertido instantáneamente en sus mejores amigas y las divertidas noches que pasó con Serena antes de que se casara. Del trabajo, de pacientes y de cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente en esos momentos…. Aunque en realidad Ami fue la que habló la mitad de la noche.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana cuando Ami bostezó por primera vez y se recargó un poco más sobre el cómodo sillón -¨¿por qué nunca hicimos esto?¨- preguntó -¨ha sido una de las mejores noches que he pasado en mucho tiempo¨.

-¨No lo sé¨- dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros -¨deberíamos intercambiar números de teléfono¨.

-¨Claro, me encantaría volver a hacer algo así¨ - sonrió tomando su móvil de su bolso y guardando su información en él. Y entonces se percató de la hora -¨por todos los cielos, jamás había salido hasta esta hora¨- suspiró y negó con la cabeza -¨pero creo que aún no estoy lista para irme…¨.

-¨Entonces no lo hagas¨- dijo seriamente, su mirada oscureciéndose mientras recorría su cuerpo rápidamente.

Ami sintió sus mejillas encenderse. Este era el tipo de invitación que había esperado por años, cuando era una joven con hormonas descontroladas. Pero ahora era una mujer, y el potencial que aquella propuesta ofrecía eran tan abrumador que simplemente asintió con la cabeza -¨me… me gusta esa idea¨- dijo mojando sus labios lentamente.

Taiki se acercó lentamente a ella y acarició su rostro con la parte trasera de su mano, para luego sujetar su mentón delicadamente y acercar sus suaves labios a los suyos en un ligero y fugaz beso. El rose tan suave que apenas alcanzó a registrar la sensación de sus cálidos labios.

Ami respiró hondo con dificultad, sin molestarle el olor a cerveza presente en su cálido aliento.

-¨¿Estás segura de esto?¨- preguntó el castaño al fin.

-¨Completamente¨- dijo en un hilo de voz, sintiendo el latido de su corazón acelerarse al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos una vez más.

Taiki se levantó entonces y la guío a su habitación al final del pasillo.  
Era una habitación amplia y sencilla, con la enorme cama ocupando la mitad del espacio en ella.

Entonces se volvió a ella sin decir nada.

Ami tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente a él. Insegura de sí misma alzó sus manos a la altura del pecho del chico y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, intentando esconder lo intimidante que le parecía su penetrante mirada violácea.

Cuando Ami terminó de desabotonar su camisa, la dejó caer al piso y, sin pensarlo más, rodeó a la chica por la cintura para acercarla a él y la alzó en sus brazos como si no pesara nada en absoluto.

La peliazul pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico mientras se acercaban a la cama, y mojó sus labios nerviosamente anticipando lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Bajó a la chica cuidadosamente en la orilla de su cama, percatándose por primera vez de que accidentalmente había subido la falda de su vestido más de lo necesario, revelando un poco del encaje de su ropa interior.

Ami jamás se había sentido de esta forma; el acelerado ritmo de sus latidos, la extraña falta de aire y la inexplicable emoción que sentía en su interior al estar en esa habitación. ¿En verdad estaba lista para esto?

El castaño se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con inesperada pasión, haciéndole olvidar por completo cualquier rastro de duda que llegó a sentir sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.  
Se separó de ella para recuperar el aliento y continuó bajando el cierre del vestido, que ni siquiera se había percatado en qué momento lo había encontrado.

Ami se movió un poco en la cama, para ayudarle a deshacerse del, ahora, estorboso vestido.

Subió lentamente la tela del vestido por su cuerpo, revelando por completo el encantador encaje negro de su ropa interior. Tragó saliva mientras recorría su piel suavemente con sus manos a la vez que alejaba el vestido de su esbelta figura y, sin darse cuenta, contuvo la respiración al revelar el sujetador _strapless_ de encaje negro y la deliciosa forma en la que se abrazaba a sus senos.

Ami sintió sus mejillas encenderse bajo la intensidad de su, ahora, oscura mirada. Y una parte de ella no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha, y nerviosa, ante la forma en que devoraba su cuerpo entero con solo una mirada.

Taiki se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior en cuestión de segundos, y subió a la cama de una buena vez.

Ami rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, obligándolo a acercarse a ella en un intenso y apasionante beso que encendió una llama en ellos que jamás notaron que existía…

* * *

Uff, no sé ustedes pero a mi me gusta esta pareja, jaja.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció?

Les agradecería muchisimo que dejaran un review (crítica, comentario, queja, etc... todo es bienvenido)  
Y no se olviden de opinar si prefieren que deje la historia así o si creen que un capítulo más sería mejor.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por su tiempo.  
Y a los que siguen mis otras historias, gracias por su paciencia.

Saludos a todos :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!  
Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este corto fic.  
Aquí les dejo el final, espero que les guste :)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ami despertó sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila, sin siquiera preocuparse por la hora. O por el terrible aspecto de su alborotada cabellera, a causa de cierta actividad nocturna, que por cierto había sido la mejor de su vida y, sin darse cuenta, sonrió. Una real y auténtica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y en verdad no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió completamente feliz, como lo hacía en esos momentos en brazos de Taiki Kou.

Taiki comenzó a moverse un poco, incorporándose lentamente y abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza para acercarla a él.

Ami suspiró, relajándose cada vez más en la calidez de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos tranquilamente, deseando con cada parte de su ser poder quedarse ahí para siempre y embriagarse en esa sensación de seguridad que era más intoxicante que cualquier noche de copas.

El castaño abrió los ojos al fin y volvió su mirada hacía la hermosa chica en sus brazos -¨buenos días¨- dijo, besando su frente cariñosamente.

-¨Buenos días¨- sonrió alegremente la chica, derritiéndose lentamente ante aquella encantadora acción.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos más, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía que se brindaba el uno al otro, y lo bien que aquello se sentía.

Ami suspiró una vez más, preguntándose en silencio sí esto era parecido a lo que imaginó que sentiría al estar casada. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al recordar a su esposo y se alejó inmediatamente del chico para levantarse de la cama.

-¨¿Ami?¨- preguntó el castaño arrugando las cejas.

-¨Siento mucho tener que irme tan repentinamente….¨- hizo una pausa al ver la extraña expresión en su rostro. Sabía que no hacía falta que lo dijera y tan solo exhaló -¨necesito hablar con Zoisite cuanto antes¨- continuó tomando su ropa del piso.

Y en verdad necesitaba hacerlo. Entre más pronto, mejor.  
Esa noche le había hecho ver todo lo que se estaba perdiendo del mundo. Y no solo por la espectacular noche de sexo o el haber compartido la cama con alguien, pero pasar una noche teniendo una verdadera conversación con alguien que genuinamente se interesaba en escuchar lo que tenía que decir, había sido… paliativo.

-¨Te pediré un taxi¨- dijo el castaño antes de entrar al baño.

Ami terminó de vestirse y arregló su cabellera de la mejor forma posible, dadas las circunstancias, y tomó su bolso y el resto de sus pertenencias. Justo estaba por ponerse las zapatillas, cuando el taxi se estacionó frente al edificio.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras bajaban por el elevador y antes de abrir la puerta principal del edificio, Taiki la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó suavemente.

-¨Llámame si necesitas algo¨- le dijo al oído, la calidez de su aliento rosando su piel y recordándole la maravillosa noche que pasó con él.

-¨Gracias¨ - dijo tímidamente, separándose lentamente de él -¨te veré pronto¨- le aseguró antes de salir por la puerta y subir al taxi que esperaba por ella.

Al llegar a la mansión que compartía con su esposo, se encontró con la mirada sorprendida del Señor Reis. Evidentemente haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrar lo desconcertado que le parecía su desaliñado aspecto -¨¿Señora….?¨- preguntó al fin.

-¨Por favor¨- negó con la cabeza suavemente -¨ahora no¨- hizo una pausa luego de que el hombre no dijo nada y preguntó -¨¿dónde está Zoisite?¨.

Algo en la mirada del hombre cambió inmediatamente y bajó un poco la cabeza -¨yo… no podría decirle con seguridad, Señora¨- dijo al fin.

Ami alzó una ceja -¨está bien, mantenga sus secretos Señor Reis. Yo también mantendré los míos¨- y se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando por completo la extraña expresión en el rostro del hombre.

Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Se sentía tan extraño llegar a casa a esta hora. A pesar de que aún era temprano, por lo general a esa hora ya se habría bañado, arreglado y, posiblemente, instalado en el hospital o quizá estaría viendo a su último paciente antes de salir a tomar su almuerzo.

Nunca estaba en casa a esta hora, mucho menos en el segundo piso de la mansión… Lo que podía explicar por qué la puerta de la habitación de Zoisite estaba entre abierta.

Zoisite y Kunzite estaban en la habitación de Zoisite, sentados en la orilla de su cama.  
Ambos vestían pijamas, y Zoisite besaba la parte trasera de la mano de Kunzite, mientras éste le veía cariñosamente con una cálida sonrisa.

Ami se detuvo en el pasillo, justo frente a su puerta, sin hacer ruido alguno y sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sin duda alguna, aquella escena era la confirmación que necesitaba para callar todas sus sospechas… pero no pudo evitar sentir que le lanzaban un balde de agua helada. Y lo único que la consolaba en esos momentos era saber que, al menos, no había sido la primera en este matrimonio en ser infiel.

Al percatarse que la aparentemente alegre pareja no percibiría su presencia si no se anunciaba, pensó en continuar con su camino y encerrarse como siempre en su habitación mientras pensaba cómo hablaría con Zoisite sobre los eventos de las últimas 12 horas. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado molesta como para quedarse en silencio y no hacer nada una vez más. Había perdido cerca de 10 años en ese falso matrimonio, ¿cuántos de esos años había pasado Zoisite con su mejor amigo y no con ella? Ami solo había sido una idea en el matrimonio, solo había sido usada para esconder la verdad. Había sido una pieza más en su juego y nada más.

Con todas sus fuerzas y en un solo movimiento, abrió por completo la puerta violentamente.

Sí este fuera otro momento, se hubiera reído divertidamente al ver la expresión en sus rostros cuando la vieron entrar a la habitación. Y la forma en que Kunzite se levantó de la cama alarmado, separándose inmediatamente del otro hombre para evitar ser vistos en una posible situación comprometedora. Aunque su intención fue buena, era demasiado tarde para eso. Zoisite, en cambio, mantuvo una expresión firme, consciente de que habían sido descubiertos al fin. Y, por primera vez en muchos años, dirigió su total y completa atención a su esposa. Y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, llenos de sorpresa al notar un detalle en particular..

-¨Ami… ¿qué es lo que traes puesto?¨ - preguntó confundido.

La chica hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no reírse en su cara. Acababa de ser descubierto, ¿en verdad esperaba que pudieran discutir sobre su diminuto atuendo? -¨Es un vestido, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?¨- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¨Uno de tus vestidos para salir de fiesta…¨- señaló -¨nunca te había visto usar algo así en sábado¨.

-¨Vaya, es bueno saber que al fin me prestas un poco de atención¨- rodó los ojos.

-¨Acaso… ¿estuviste fuera toda la noche?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas.

-¨No puede ser¨- negó con la cabeza -¨ni siquiera lo notaste. Y estoy segura que no te hubieras enterado si no hubiera venido a tu habitación a intentar hablar contigo antes de irme a la mía¨- suspiró molesta -¨no puedo creerlo¨.

-¨Michiru y Haruka están en aquella carrera en la que competiría…¨- comenzó a decir Zoisite -¨¿con quién saliste anoche?¨.

Ami arrugó las cejas furiosa -¨eso ya no es asunto tuyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan escondiéndolo?¨- preguntó, señalando el espacio entre ambos hombres.

Kunzite tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada y evitar mirarle a los ojos, pero a Zoisite simplemente pareció no molestarle en lo absoluto -¨de acuerdo. ¿Qué infidelidad te gustaría discutir primero?¨- preguntó seriamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-¨Honestamente, ninguna de las dos¨- suspiró recargándose en el marco de la puerta. -¨Maldición, Zoisite. He querido dejar nuestra relación desde hace tiempo pero nunca me imaginé que llegáramos a esto¨- hizo una pausa, tragando saliva con dificultad -¨al fin me di cuenta de todo lo que me había perdido y, ¿sabes qué? Estoy harta, estoy cansada¨- se separó de la puerta -¨pero se acabó¨- dijo seriamente.

-¨No hablas enserio¨- dijo Zoisite levantándose de la cama -¨deberíamos hablarlo primero, seguramente podemos llegar a un acuerdo¨.

-¨No quiero hacer ningún acuerdo, Zoisite. No pienso seguir siendo una cubierta¨ - dijo molesta -¨tuviste muchas oportunidades. Solo te pedía que hablaras conmigo de vez en cuando, pero ni siquiera eso pudiste darme. Preferiste esconder todo y encerrarte en tu estudio todas las noches con tu amante. ¿Pues adivina qué?¨- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos -¨felicitaciones, ya no tienes que seguir escondiéndote. Si hubieras sido honesto conmigo desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera sucedido¨.

-¨¿Y tú, cuánto tiempo llevas escondiéndote?¨- preguntó amargamente -¨por eso quieres irte tan inesperadamente, ¿no es así? Porque prefieres escaparte con tu estúpido amante¨.

Kunzite observó su alrededor, buscando la forma de escabullirse y alejarse de esta discusión.

Ami respiró hondo, conteniendo sus lágrimas una vez más -¨eres un maldito bastardo¨- dijo fríamente antes de volverse a él -¨anoche fue la primera vez que te fui infiel. Quería dejarte, pero nunca pensé en engañarte ni un solo día¨.

-¨¿Y esperas que te crea?¨- rió sarcásticamente.

-¨¿Esperas que eso me importe un demonio?¨- bufó quitándose la argolla de la mano izquierda y lanzándola violentamente al piso frente a él -¨no quiero nada de lo que me has dado, puedes quedarte con toda tu basura. Solo quiero alejarme de todo esto¨.

-¨Ami, sé que ganas bien en tu empleo pero-¨

-¨No necesito vivir en una mansión¨- le interrumpió amargamente -¨nunca me importó el dinero. Si prefieres que te regrese el dinero que pagaste por mi carrera, estoy dispuesta a regresarte cada centavo que pagaste¨- hizo una pausa y respiró hondo -¨gano lo suficiente para valerme por mí misma, definitivamente no necesito nada de ti. Solo quiero que no vuelvas a molestarme en lo que resta de tu vida¨- terminó de decir y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Al entrar a su habitación comenzó a tomar algunas prendas de su armario y pensó cómo sería la forma más práctica de empacar todas sus pertenencias. Sí, había dicho que no conservaría nada que Zoisite le había dado pero eso no significaba que dejaría toda su ropa y artículos personales. Después de todo la mayor parte de sus pertenencias las había comprado con su dinero y no con el de él. Así que tomó su equipaje y continuó guardando sus prendas mientras consideraba sus opciones para conseguir un departamento a buen precio cuanto antes.

Y entonces una idea apareció en su mente. Sería una solución rápida y podría irse cuanto antes.

No se preocuparía por empacar cuidadosamente, además la Señora Kohr se encargaría del resto de sus prendas y sus libros, y sabía que podía pedirle que le enviara lo demás a la dirección que fuera. Por ahora solo necesitaba un par de cambios de ropa y sus documentos de trabajo. Y sobre el lugar al que iría, bueno… tenía una idea de dónde podía ir.

Zoisite entró a su habitación entonces -¨Ami, esto es una locura. Creo que no estás pensando bien las cosas, ni siquiera tienes a dónde ir¨.

-¨Puedo conseguir un lugar donde quedarme un par de días¨- dijo seriamente y luego se volvió a él -¨Zoisite…. Sé que suena estúpido pero…. No dejemos que esto nos afecte tanto, si es posible…¨

Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. Era obvio que estaba molesto y herido, cualquiera podía darse cuenta, pero también sabía que ella tenía más razones para sentirse así. -¨Está bien, hablaremos después. Ya que ambos estemos un poco más calmados¨.

Ami asintió con la cabeza -¨será lo mejor¨- dijo, tomando su móvil -¨y si me disculpas, tengo una llamada que hacer¨.

Zoisite fingió una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La peliazul permaneció en el mismo lugar un par de minutos más; respirando hondo e intentando tranquilizarse de una buena vez. Entonces, encendió la pantalla de su móvil y buscó entre sus contactos hasta encontrar el nombre que necesitaba.

-¨¿Si?¨- preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¨Al fin lo dejé¨- fue lo único que pudo decir, sintiendo que sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas una vez más.

-¨¿Ami?¨- preguntó la voz con sorpresa -¨¿dónde estás?¨- y luego de averiguar la dirección exacta agregó tan solo -¨voy para allá¨.

Terminó de tomar sus cosas importantes y salió de la habitación minutos después, dirigiéndose a la entrada decididamente mientras un auto esperaba por ella.

-¨No hace falta¨- dijo deteniendo al hombre antes de que tomara su equipaje -¨yo lo haré, gracias Señor Reis¨- cerró la cajuela del auto y dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al hombre, y subió al auto sin decir más.

El auto comenzó a avanzar, alejándola cada vez más de aquella enorme mansión donde creyó poder ser feliz…

-¨¿Estás bien?¨- preguntó al fin.

Ami asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada de la ventanilla del auto. Sintiendo un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

En verdad estaba sucediendo.

En verdad había dejado a su esposo. Al fin había tenido el valor de dejar de engañarse, de intentar creer que las cosas mejorarían y volverían a ser felices…

Sintió una cálida mano entrelazarse con la suya y dirigió su atención al castaño junto a ella.

Quizá no tenía por qué dejar de creer que las cosas mejorarían..

Sintió su cálida mano estrechar la suya y sonrió tranquilamente.

Quizá podría ser feliz una vez más. Aunque fuera con la persona menos esperada.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?  
¿Inesperado lo de Zoisite y Kunzite? Espero que no, jaja. Pero sobre todo, espero que les haya agradado este fic.

Y sí, lo siento. Este capítulo fue más corto que el anterior, pero decidí que era mejor de esta forma.

Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestía de dejar reviews, me gustaron algunas de sus ideas... si bien, no las incluí en este capítulo no quiere decir que no pudieron ocurrir. Lo dejo a su imaginación :)

Una vez más, gracias por su tiempo y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review.  
Comentarios buenos y malos, quejas, sugerencias... todo es bienvenido.  
No hay mejor forma de saber qué estoy haciendo bien o mal, que por medio de ustedes.

¡Saludos!


End file.
